glorioussimleaguefootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Week 1
This Week's Games Wolves @ Beasts Tigers @ Sharks Renegades @ Rhinos Firebirds @ Rockets Oxnard Wolves @ New York Beasts Final Score: Wolves 21, Beasts 20 Game Summary: The Beasts had control for most of the game, on both offense and defense, but Jim Harbaugh connected two TD passes in the fourth, one with 5 seconds left, to give the Wolves a 1-0 to start the season. Notable Facts: Wolves ILB Jessie Tuggle made 9 Tackles in the game. Thats more than the Beasts "LB 3" (Butkus, Singletary, and O' Brein) combined. Beasts RB's Christian Okoye and Natrone Means combined for 24 carries, 134 yards, and 2 TD's, while Wolves RB's LeSean McCoy and Emmitt Smith combined for 8 carries, 94 yards, and 1 TD. Wolves QB Jim Harbaugh went 12-18, 144 yards, and 2 TD's, while Ken Stabler of the Beasts went 6-6 for 110 yards. Lastly, Beasts DT Keith Millard had 1.5 sacks in the loss, both on 3rd down. DE Leonard Marshall had the other .5 sacks MVP: Jim Harbaugh was down 17-7 entering the final quarter of play, and he came through in the clutch to secure the win. Moscow Tigers @ New Jersey Sharks Final Score: Tigers 17, Sharks 7 Game Summary: Moscow's new RB Gale Sayers made a statment on opening day, rushing for over 200 yards. The Sharks simply couldn't keep up, and fall to 0-1 to start the season Notable Facts: It was 17-0 until 1:15 left in the fourth quarter. Gale Sayers had 230 rushing yards and 2 TD's on 18 carries. Too Tall Jones and his dominance of a D-Line hold Earl Cambell to -5 yards on 6 carries One of the few good things for the Sharks this game, its new QB Len Dawson. He went 17-25 for 170 yards and 1 TD. MVP: Gale Sayers. He averaged nearly 13 yards a carry Oklahoma City Renegades @ Michigan Rhinos Final Score: Rhinos 20, Renegades 7 Game Summary: Renegade CB Dennis Grier had a pick six early in the 2nd quarter to make it 7-0, and then OJ Simpson broke free. Injury Report: Renegade DT William Perry broke his leg early in the fourth quarter and is out for 7 weeks. Notable Facts: Before his injury, William Perry had 6 Tackles and 1 sack OJ Simpson ran for 212 yards and two TD's on 15 carries Tom Brady went 7-12 for 68 yards and an INT, while Johnny Unitas went 15-23 for 125 yards and an INT. 17 of the Rhinos 20 points came in the second quarter. MVP: OJ Simpson. He had an amazing game. Ontario Firebirds @ Carolina Rockets Final Score: Rockets 15, Firebirds 10 Game Summary: It's extremely difficult to explain this game. There was 2 Kick Return TD's, A safety, and complete confusion. Notable Facts: The Firebirds Offense didn't touch the ball until 18 seconds left before half-time. Joe Montana went 12-13 for 93 yards and a TD. Bernie Kosar went 6-10 for 65 yards. Walter Payton had 23 yards on 8 carries, while Rozier had 49 yards on 14 carries. A bad snap that sailed over Ray Guy's head resulted in the safety. Firebirds WR Ricky Sanders was the the first player of a star caliber to get a KR TD. MVP: Rockets QB Joe Montana.